Solo fairys and the soul eaters
by Reddish chan
Summary: The solo fairys are meeting the hot boy band soul eaters to maybe make an album. Will the bands get a little to close lets find out. Nalu gruvia levyxgajeel And more songs please be nice it's my first one Review or pm me Side story coming soon
1. Ch1the meeting

Currling my blue hair I look into the mirror. 'i have a big day today' " levy levy!" the banging on the door must have been lucy while juvia calling me. "Coming" I yell placing the curling iron on the counter rushing over to the door to openit every body piles in. Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Marijane and Wendy. "Hurry were leaving in 5 minutes" Lucy yells at me "we'll be in the bus" marijane tell me. I run into the bathroom turn off my curling iron and look over to Lucy who has my base and luggage. I grab my base and we run down stairs through the hotel lobby. Bisca our bus driver has already started the bus lucy and I run into the bus and lucy yells "go". We sit down and I ask "where are we playing to day?"

"We're not" marijane responds.

"What" we all look to mari Jane.

"We're meeting 'soul eater' (hot famous boy band)"

"Really" lucy squeals

We all look really excited but nervous. "What are we doing with them" I peep

"We're going to discuss an album we might do so myself and their manager are going to talk about it" marijane says.

Ezra took out her drumsticks and started to tap things around her as if she were playing lucy notice the beat and started to sing

"Take me down to the river-bend.

Take me down to the fighting end.

Wash the poison from off my skin.

Show me how to be whole again."

when she was interrupted by bisca " we're here" I look around marijane is wearing her new purple dress that showed a lot of her clevrage, Lucy was wearing her black top with pink skirt, Ezra was wearing a white shirt with red skinny jeans, Wendy was wearing a blue dress, bisca was wearing a strapless dress that went down to her kneas juvia was wearing her blue hoodie dress, I was wearing a kinda dark blue shirt that stopped at my belly botten and orange skinny jeans. A hand waved in front of me "levy your spacing out come on let's go" juvia said

"right" I said getting up and exiting the bus.

We were meeting in their office but man was it more like a house. We walked by a kitchen a room with couches and a bathroom then entering a room with double doors a man with blond hair and tattoos on his arm was sitting in front of a desk. It looks like we stepped into a conversation because the boys sitting in front of him had faces like they weren't finished.

"Welcome" he greated us the boys sat proper now, the blond man gave us seats next to the rest of the boys. "I'm laxaus" he stuck out his hand and marijane gave a handshake to him and said" hi I am marijane and we are solo fairys" we were all seated when he said" we called you to see if you wanted to do an album with us" marijane said " we are interested " "then we shall discuss this matter,boys go show the fairys around wont you"

"Finally" a boy with pink hair got up and looked us

"Hey,don't be so loud in front of our guest" a boy with blackish hair yelled at the other.

"Both of you shut up" hissed a tall man Wth lots of percings he sent shivers down my spine.

"Cmon stop we have guest" a really young boy said. He looks a little older than Wendy." They're not ganna stop anytime soon so you can follow me"

"Ok" we all said and followed the young boy. I glanced back to see the other three boys arguing and the scary man said "no shit Sherlock " to the pink haired guy.

The young boy opened a odor where there was two drum sets a piano a whole lot of base and gatuirs and a few fittles. It was a big room indeed. He went and plopped down on a chair and we follow sitting on 2 couches that were red and leather the 3 others sat in chairs across from us.

"I'm Romeo it's nice to meet you all" he was very kind compared to the others

"I'm nastu " the pink hair guy practily yelled at us

"I'm gray " I got a really weird vibe from him but he's ok

"Gajeel" hissed the dark metal stud man his voice still giving me shivers

Lucy interduceed herself first "hello I'm Lucy"

Wendy in her very shy sweet voice" I'm Wendy it very nice to meet you "

"I'm Ezra" she said in her kind but yet stern voice

"Juvia"was all she said weird

Now it was my turn I piped in my timid voice"I'm levy its very nice to meet you"

"Do you guys want to show us what you got" nastu said in a little teasing voice. we all glance at each other.


	2. Fairys vs souls

AllA all sings don't belong to me they belong to the wwriter fairy tail doesn't either.

songs: castle of glass and radioactive

why don't we" said lucy  
" of course lucy we will" Erza said getting up and taking her drum sticks out of her purse and strolling to the drums. I got up from the couch and lucy did to. Wendy skipped along to the piano. "Can you give us the mic base and gituar?"  
Gray said "you can grab any off the shelves and walls"  
"Hears your mics" said Romeo with 3 giving lucy them.  
"Thanks"  
I went over to a wall and pick a black base with fairy wings,while juvia got a gitar with water and ice on it. We than set up Ezra was testing her dums,juvia and me tuning the base and gitar, Lucy setting up the mics and Wendy practiceing on the piano.  
Lucy turned to us and we all nodded.  
It stared out with all of us I closed my eyes and let my finger do the job  
Take me down to the river-bend.  
Take me down to the fighting end.  
Wash the poison from off my skin.  
Show me how to be whole again.

Fly me up on a silver wing.  
Past the black where the sirens sing.  
Warm me up in the nova's glow.  
And drop me down to the drain below.  
We all sang together  
Cause I'm only a crack in this Castle of Glass.  
Hardly anything left for you to see.  
For you to see.

Bring me home in a blinding dream.  
Through the secrets that I have seen.  
Wash the sorrow from off my skin  
and show me how to be whole again.  
I sang  
Cause I'm only a crack in this Castle of Glass.  
Hardly anything left for you to see.  
For you to see.  
Wendy  
Cause I'm only a crack in this Castle of Glass.  
Hardly anything else I need to be.  
We all sang  
Cause I'm only a crack in this Castle of Glass.  
Hardly anything left for you to see.  
For you to see.  
When we finished I looked over to the boys and all of them looked astonished. I started to giggle and we all blurted out laughing.  
"What's so funny"nastu started to scream at us .Then that caused gray to get in a fight with nastu. Gajeel was staring at me why me though. I glanced back and he had a little smirk on his face. Romeo stared to clap and I felt a blush go on my face.  
"So what do you have" asked lucy in her competive voice.  
"We'll show you" nasty screamed  
"When" I said with a little tease in my voice  
"Now "gajeel said  
The boys got up and walked over to us I took off the base and shuve it into gajeel stomach he looked down at me with a grin on his face an curiosity in hi eyes. We sat down and the boys were just about finished getting ready.

Nastu was standing in front of his mic with a gitar in his hand,gajeel with the base I was using and a mic, gray at the drums, Romeo at the piano with a glanced at each other befor they started  
Nastu gajeel  
I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Romeo  
Whoa  
Nastu  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Gajeel  
I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in  
Whoa  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa  
Nastu  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Romeo  
All systems go, sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside  
Nastu  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

clap" guess were even" said juvia

All the sudden a voice that rang through the hole building said "fairys,souls come to the office please" we all got up and walked to the door lucy nastu and gray were talking together while Romeo and wendy started to talk juvia joined lucy and I was left alone but wasn't there I looked over to gajeel who was really quiet and walk to wards him.


	3. Kiss

and sound awake and alive

"Your pretty good I got to say" I say teasingly to him. We walk along the hall.  
"Right, shrimp but I've never met a small base player like you"  
"What did you call me ?" We walked through the door.  
"So I guess you guys had a nice meeting" I glanced around to see nastu,gray,lucy,and juvia were all smilling. Romeo and Wendy were standing really close and giggling. Gajeel and I had smirks on our faces."One thing" I glacé at mari who is frowning and laxus is to. " we can't let you guys preform" he stopped and my heart dropped.  
"What do you mean these guys are as good as us" nastu screamed  
"Can I finish we can't let you guys preform without us!" Laxaus has a grin on his face. We all look at each other and started to cheer Wendy even started to cry with joy.  
"C'mon Wendy stop crying please" I say  
"Wendy" Romeo sounded worried  
"It's okay she just gets a little emotional"  
Laxaus spoke again "we will meet here tommorow."  
Marijane said, "we should all go out to dinner to celebrate"I bet an idea popped in her head.  
"That does sound nice" Romeo said  
"Yea I wish I could go but I can't because I half to meet with my girl Friend" I glance at mari who is sitting on the desk facing us and it looks like her heart dropped because she has a frown plasterd to her face.

Lucy, juvia, and I were in the studio early we were working on a song called safe and sound it was new but everybody in the band new how to play it

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight  
Me and juvia  
Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
Juvia  
Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Me  
Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
Lucy  
Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
Ooh oh oh oh oh oh  
Ooh oh oh oh  
Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light  
You and i'll be safe and sound  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh  
Oohhh

We looked at each other and we all felt happy and pride in that song."blew" I looked over to see nastu gray and gajeel with tears in there eyes and nastu had just loan his nose.

"Who wrote that" laxaus popped out of no where.  
"We all did from the pain our hearts to our happy ness" I respond  
"We'll that was really good"  
"Thanks" lucy replied  
"Where are the others " asking gray  
"They will be here but we really wanted to practice sorry if we weren't allowed to" juvia said apologeticly  
"Oh it's ok you just spooked us because gajeel nastu and I are usually the first ones here" gray said.  
All the boys sat own next to us. We all talk about our music and how we think of it.  
"We are here" marijane announces to us. Now everybody is here Romeo must have came with Wendy. Laxaus and mari leave the room and now it's up to us to write our songs.  
"So what's the song going to be about" gajeel asks with his hissing voice.  
"Let's do rap" nastu goofing around voice  
"No" Lucy juvia and I hollar out  
"Wait Maybe a love song or breach up " Ezra starling me  
"What do you mean Ezra" I ask  
"Why we know you don't like that type" juvia says  
"We'll we could a song where theres dub step but has drums and every thing else. Like Wendy tell me somthing random "  
"Alive" she responds I really have no clue where this is going.  
Ezra"nastu say somthing"  
"I'm awake" he must have been on the verge of falling asleep  
then starts jotting things down and we all try to read what she has on the paper.  
"Nastu sing this" she handed the paper to nastu.  
"Im awake Im alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now its my time  
Ill do what I want cause this is my life  
here, (lucy)right now  
Ill stand my ground and never back down  
(Nastu)I know what I believe inside  
Im awake and Im alive

"How bout right after that we put somthing like Im at war with the world cause I  
Aint never gonna sell my soul  
Ive already made up my mind  
No matter what I cant be bought or sold" gajeel just gave an idea  
"Then put  
When my faith is getting weak  
And I feel like giving in  
You breathe into me again"I say in a simple beat. I know lucy can hit thoughs high of notes.  
"And the begining we can put Im at war with the world and they  
Try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As Im slippin from your arms" wow I never knew Romeo could be so deep in his music.  
"After that we could do Its getting harder to stay awake  
And my strength is fading fast  
You breathe into me at last" juvia sang it perfectly.  
"Well I'm tired nastu said yawning looks like everybody else is too.  
gray randomly says"we should go to the pool"  
"Oh yea our pool!" Nastu snap his fingers and ran to the bathroom all the other boys went to the bathroom door to wait I guess.  
"What should we do about our bathing suits I didn't pack it in my luggage thinking it would be just work no fun."Lucy whipers into my ear.  
"I don't know maybe we should tell them we can't go swimming " I say  
"No we can't do that to gray sama and every one else " juvia whisper screams  
" we could ask marijane " Wendy peeps out  
"That's a great idea Wendy " ezra replies  
I stand and turn to the boys bathroom nastu must still be inside."we'll be right back, we just need to talk to marijane right now" lucy haloes over to them.  
Every one gets up and walk down the big hall way with really expensive flooring and walk though the big doble doors. Oh how we should have knocked. Laxaus and mari were kissing, KISSING! She stopped and looking towards us a big blush spread across her face.  
"I...I c-can explain" marijane studdering her words. She then got off the desk and walk towards us. She led us though the glassy doors and stoping in the hallway " umm " she pretty much was as speechless as us.  
"Mirajane" Ezra says " all we wanted to know was if you brought bathing suits with you"Ezra and her never really got along so I'm guessing she wanted no reson to be in her bissness.  
"Oh no I didn't I'm sorry guys" her voice her normal sweet and great full.  
" great what is juvia going to tell gray sama " juvia's normal 3rd person  
"Sorry" mari said  
" it's ok" I respond  
I turn to go back to the room when I see nastu in the middle of the hall only wearing swim trunks " what's taking you so long "he yells over to us.  
"Umm nastu" Lucy say "how do I put this"  
"We can't go to the pool with you" I put the words down so lucy didn't half to.  
"What do you mean?" All the others poping out the door like ants at an ant hole. Gray asks  
"We didn't bring bathing suits " Wendy says  
"Wow not being able to have dinner and go swimming with hot chicks In the same week. Just our luck." Nastu says.  
"First for every thing I guess" gray sounds really disapointed.  
"We're sorry gray sama please forgive juvia"  
"Whatever we can do it some other time I'm going home see ya." Gray said grabbing his stuff.  
" yea me to " nastu went from his toothy grin to a turns " hey gray wait up" nastu ran out the back and I heard the door slam.  
Now the only boy was Romeo wait where's gajeel. I look around "where's gajeel " I ask.  
" probely leaving " Romeo said as if it was normal. " well you guys should get going its getting to be dark" Romeo picked up his bag. " I'm going to go you can come if ya want." I think he was hoping Wendy wanted to come.  
Instead I was walking to the studio room I turn and open the door. Wow did he look sexy. Wait what am I saying mentally slapping my self  
Well he is shirtless in only swim trunks.  
"What are you staring at " his voice broke my mental argument.  
"Sorry gajeel I was spacing out" I say back  
" no I thought you were talking to me" he voice was hissing but it sound nice to me.  
"Are you leaving" I ask shrugging off his comment  
"Yea " he glances at me while grabbing the base I was used and put it in a case.  
"Is that base yours" I question.  
"Yea it was the first instrument I got and I take it every where just I never play it on stage " his deep husky voice was music to my ears. Wait why do I keep thinking this. " hey shrimp I'm leaving now so night"  
"Night " I respond . I think I'll get going too. I check my phone 4 new messages and 18 texts wow. What time is it 8:10 wow. Grabbing my stuff I leave the building. Every time I step my shoes echo in to the night sky. I hate the dark, to many thinks to spoke me. I mean if I were taller I bet there would be no problem but since I'm only 5 3 and timid I'm like a chiwuawau. "Hey punk you want to fight" who was that and where's it coming from ?


	4. Little lies with a small confession

I trn and look around. Then hear "hey don't go that far your going to " that voice sounded so normal who's voice oh yea it was then I hear 'pow' a gun must have been shot I almost ran out of my socks I was running so fast. Then there was foot steps lots of them. I glance over my shoulder to see a bunch of men and gajeel screaming "wait we're not going to hurt you." He then slowed down befor he they all stopped I stop to look at them and their timid tuff faces all staring at me but only person I cared about was gajeel. He mouthed just talk to me please then said a different version so he sounded like him. "Yo shrimp come talk to us "

"Fine " I responded I walk close and it seamed my boots got louder and the echos grew longer. I went up and stood face to face with gajeel and all the boys were shocked by my actions. Seems like gajeels the leader. I can have some fun with this. "Hey gajeel kun what was that noise" I ask innocently. His eyes snapp down at me. His eyes to angry then softer and he smirked really fast.

"It was just a gun shot but luckily no one got injured because of me." His voice sounded with innocent and pride mixed together.

"Really that's all gajeel kun I'm glad" I look down to see his hand bleeding omg " no gajeel your bleeding " I rip my bottom part of my shirt and tie it around his left and.

"Umm Parton us red fox how do you know this girl" every body was looking at me.

"We're brother and sister " I say

"No we don't have to worry about them" he whipers trying to make it look like we were actually dating." were dating" his deep gruff voice was really hot and I couldn't help but blush.

" really I'm glad we don't have to be faking around them " I say in a really sexy voice and then pull his shirt down and pretend kiss him on the cheek. I think we both have a crush on each other and doing this was like confessing to each other.

"Oh well she's a very pretty girl I'm happy for you redfox and you to ma'am ." Seems like they respect gajeel a lot. And kind I thought that that was only I movies and books where the tuff guys were always really sweet.

"Is there a hospital around here" I ask" I'm new to this city "

"No it's ok we have a doc inside " his gruff sexy voice came from the body infront of me. I sqeaze his hand a little because of my nervousness. He winced"common lets go inside". We entered a dark ally but I feel safe because gajeel had his hand draped over my shoulder pulling me in close. We were in the front of the group and as we got to the end gajeel opened the door for me to goin.


	5. Lucy nalu

Ok so I know I haven't updated but somebody was telling me it was a gevy I rethought hey Maybe I need to work on the others.

ok but still don't rush me there Is a method to my madness.!

..

lucy pov

scribble scribble scribble I wonder what you would say would you care, I took the peice of paper and crumbled it with and through it on the ground with the rest of them. I just don't know how to explain what I feel about him and how my heart flutters. I pick my sparklely pen my best friend levy gave to me when we first started our career. My favriote thing about it was it had ducks on it.

yea now I feel pretty nice about this I glanced at the clock 2am damn I hadn't even noticed. I place the sparklely pen back in my purse following with my diary. I bend down picking up the big paper balls (omg I'm A perv) I went over to the cool very cool trash can that sences the movment of your body and opens. I count 27 ,28 trash balls. Then move back to the desk and pick up the 3 coffee mugs that I drank in the last 8 hours. Then walking over to my bed I pick up my phone and lay down. Still wide awake I wrote a small text to nastu. 'Hey I know you're not awake but I'm bored and thought you wanted to know.' I then placed my phone down on my bed thinking nobody is going to replie.

my heart almost dropped when I heard ratio active playing. I turn to my side to see who it is. Omg nastu. I picked my iPhone up and slide the lock pad and did I not see this coming. I'm am bored as well will you meet me at the office maybe we could work on the songs and pick up Starbucks or McDonalds as well.

my thumbs were shaking as I wrote back well come pick me up then I will I am not walking in 44 degree wether. (Notice it's 2 in the morning it's really cold).

few seconds later fine where do you live

our text were so fast few seconds then few seconds I replied walnut street and dick bullivard the Apartments I will be standing in the very front of the naborhood.

a replie k

as i put my phone down I run to the other side of my room to grab my hair brush and rn to the bath room. I brush my hair and put it in a high pony tail. Yet then run back into the bed room to get my cloths. I choose black skinny jeans a brown fluffy fur coat and a white tank top. I ran to the bathroom then came back to the closet and grabbed my 2 favriote sexy lingerings. I change then run to the front grab my shoes my purse and phone. i put on my normal high heals and check my phone. Nope no messages. I close my door sticking my Hawaiian decorated key and heard a click then pulled th key out. I walk down the empty street giving a strange feeling then standing at the front of my naborhood I wait. I look both ways to see ne car with their head lights off. I take a few steps back to make sure it is safe for me to stand here. It zooms by not having a care about me.

A few minutes pass by and I hear my phone ringing I luck,y have a very clean purse. Then grab my phone pulling it to see nastu dragoneel. I pull the cold glass to my ear to say" hello this is lucy"

"hey I'm ganna be there in like a minute are ou ready" his voice was gruff and deep but fresh at the same time.

"yea" I over to see a car red and one of those small fast ones I think it's a mustange "I think I see you" I say

"yup I see you " I could tell he had a goofy grin on his face even though I couldn't see him . The red mustange pulled up and nastu opening his door stood up then went tony door opening it for me thanks I say blushing as I sit down in the soft cushioning lethar seat. He closed my door and walking to the other side i notice he wasn't wearing his normal scarf and saw a scar on his neck. It looked like he was some bad person tring to play nice. He was wearing a white tank top and black pants (that weren't sagging) and his face was soft but together at this time it looks kinda weird.

he sat in the car and turned the key starting the car. I went to reach for the stero and he said "first you might want too turn down the volume first" so I lightly grab the notch and turn it left then I turn The radio on. It started to play a slow love song and I looked over to see him blush. I was blushing really hard to.


	6. Hurt

Our awkward science filled the car. "So. How are you " my voice was weird and nervous.

"Good. Do you want to go get some coffee. I have a good friend that owns a great coffee shop that opens at 2:30." Our awkardness started to fade.

"Yea sure." I responded. It went quiet again but I was a peaceful quietness. We both enjoyed it.

"Hey Luce I came up with an idea for our next song. It's where we use your first song if I die young with a song we mix in." I looked at him questioned.

"How did you think of that." I ask.

"Gray and I had a good friends anniversary soon." His voice was sad.

"What type of anniversary" still wondering what he is talking about.

"My friend Chris and his brother died in a car crash." I was completely shocked." A drunk driver hit them. The driver didn't die but chis and Sam died. He was one of the first to keep gray and I in the rap business." We pulled over and he put his head on the steering wheel. Tears streamed down his face.

I couldn't stand it I turned off the car and leaned towards nastu. I put my hand in his hair and pulled him over to me. His head was on my shoulder and I could feel his tears streaming down my shoulder. His sniffs and hiccups. Shh I whispered into his ear kind caring words.

He seemed kinda attached to me. His arms would squeeze me tighter every few sobs. Might as well try it.

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors

Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life

He did something I wouldn't expect. He lifted his head off my shoulder and kissed me it was a sweet kiss. His lips were chapped so I probably got my cherry sweet lip glose smudged but I didn't care. He pulled away, looking at each other I lean in for another. Finding those rough lips we started to kiss once more. This time he asked for entrance an I was more than happy. Our tongues danced with each other shifting my had through his hair I pulled away.

"You happier " I asked blushing as he started the car again.

"A little" his voice said teasingly. We arrive at this donut shop. Smack donuts weird name.

I got out of the car first and walked over to nastus side. It was cold and I know he is a great heat source. Nastu popped out of his car and put an arm on my shoulder. I rest my head on his chest as he locks his car and walk in. The clerk, nastu and I are the only ones in the shop. The clerk is a white hair beauty. Just like Mirajane.

"Yo Lissana where's your brother." Nastu grip got tighter on my shoulder pulling me closer to him.

" you mean Elfman he's in the back. You want me to grab him." All Nastu did was nod back at her. She skipped her way back and I heard

"Really he's such a man!" From a mans voice. A taller man popped out with little Lissana, both had white hair. They really are related.

"Hey Elfman" they greeted by a normal fist pump. But I swer that must hurt Nastu. Elfmans muscles are huge. "So how are you guys?"

"I'm doing fine Nastu" Lissana responded with a wantabe sexy tone.

"Great " Elfman responded. He and Lissana stare at me.

"Uhh hi my name is Lucy I'm working with Nastus band for a cover album it's nice to meet.." I Was cut off by Lissana.

"Wait your working with Nastus band then you must be from solo fairies correct?" I nodded.

"Well you know my sister." Looking over at Nastu he just gave a toothy grin.

"Mirajane" I responded because they all look alike with the white hair.

"Yup." Her sweet voice was to sweet. She's trying to be nice. But bitchy about it.

" so Nastu how long have you two been dating?" Elfman questioned. I looked at Nastu who was looking back at me.

"Umm" Nastu put his hand behind his head and rubbed " 2 weeks" that was total B.S.. Lissana looked jelous but I shook it off.

"That's a true man being able to show how you guys like each other in public." He has total issues about man stuff."so what do you want to order? " he asked.

Squinting to look at the menu I found I wanted the same thing as Nastu. A Carmel latte. " can I have a Carmel latte" Nastu said.

Elfman looked at me. " umm same as him" I pointed with my hand at Nastu . All together the place was cozy and welcoming it was kinda like star bucks. One main couch shaped along the wall to look like an L. 3 tables that sat 2.

"So are you going on Tuesday?" Elfman asked.

Nastu and him shared a glance. " how could I not, they were one of my best friends I wouldn't miss it for any thing." Nastu started to get frustrated. I reached over to touch his shoulder when he jerked and I flinched away. " it's been ten years, I practically grew up with them. You should now, I grew up with you too.!" He screamed at Elfman.

Elfman looked frightened but I pretty sure I looked as if I were ganna get shot. I was weak at the knees and scared. "Nastu" I whisper " please calm down, please" I almost sobbed. Looking at him with teary eyes he sighed.

Lissana came out with our lattes and totally missed the action. " what, what's wrong?" She asked.

" nothing " Elfman sighed. He looked at me " you would be a true man if you brought Lucy with you as well." Looking at Nastu his face told me he was going to either way.

Grabbing my hand Nastu dragged me out. I wave a goodbye and yell " it's nice meting you guys." Opening my door I sit down on the comfy leather seats. Nastu you already knew Mirajane, Levy, and Ezra. I knew that when the bands first met. Even though they showed no proof I had a gut feeling.

"Nastu, you want to tell me who out of our bands knew Chris." I stated looking sad at Nastu. His face turned to me shocked. With how did you know. " I'm not stupid, when our bands met it wasn't awkward it was like we knew each other. Learning now Mira already knew Chris, and Mira Levy and Ezra knew each other as children, their on the list of knowing Chris. So who else?" I'm good at looking at situations.

" wow you caught on quickly. Gray, Romeo, Laxaus, and me. Our families were close as children. We played happily every day. On Tuesday ill interuce you to a friend of mine who showed connected us all." His past sounded fun funner than mine at least. " Makarov was our hero, his grand son is Laxaus. Cana and Guildarts were fun to." His smile started to fade again. I mean we haven't even stared the car yet. " Chris was the guy who always stopped our brawls. I remember as a child Gray and I would get in a fight, then Ezra would get involved, soon enough Mira and Ezra would be in a fight, Cana would try to stop it and get dragged in soon enough it was all of us."

Nastu reached inside his pocket. Pulled out his brown leather wallet and flipped it open. Holding it up I saw a really torn up photo of a bunch of children. Nastu dropped the wallet in my hand and started the car.

Just looking at the photo I could tell those smiles weren't the photo smiles. They were real smiles. I could point out every one. Well almost but I had a pretty good hunch about them. Levy was in an orange dress kinda like one of her favorite dresses now.

Nastu stared to turn left to go to our studio. Mira was wearing some sluty clothes standing next to Ezra glaring at each other. Ezra now looked a lot like back then with the same exact style. Blouse tucked into a skirt exept for the bandage on her eye. Another girl standing next to her father. Her hair tied back in a pony tail in a dress. Then rolling my eyes to the 2nd row Nastu with his scarf and Gray were punching each other. Next to them was a teen who was most likely Laxaus. As well as a very short old man standing next to the Mirajane family. Elfman looked a lot weaker and Lissana looked fragile. Then was a very young man holding a very small child. That must be Romeo he's so small.

Infront of every body was two young boys, one of them looked Nastus age and the other looked 7 years older. Both of them looked like the happiest children in the world. The shorter one was in a red shirt and black pants had blond hair with crystal blue eyes, then the other was brown hair with the clear blue eyes, and black saggy pants and a black shirt with a skull design.

"Nastu how long ago was this taken?" I asked as we pulled up to the office.

He stiffened up " 3 days to 10 years." His voice was low and hoarse.

"Is that why you want to write the song so badly?" I asked as we got out of the car. When he didn't respond I said "Nastu " I slowly said " is it for the funeral?" I walked to in front of the car of freezing my but off. Meeting Nastu their. Nastu simply nodded and hugged me hard. Super hard. Rubbing his head against my neck he breathed in.

He whispers " thank you Lucy" I was about to speak when his voice caught me off guard. "When I was little I was abandoned, then I got a foster dad but that didn't last long. Even though Igneel didn't complete watching me grow up, he had a reason. Soon enough I ended at fairy tail. The place where we all grew up. Most of us wanted to be musicians because we wanted to be big. We wanted to show we weren't scrap. But mainly it was for Chris." Still resting his head on my shoulder I put a hand on his back and just moved it up and down. " when ever we are recording the tracks I always feel as if he were their with us. I think Gray and Romeo does to. "

He lifted his head grabbing my hand we walked inside the office. God was it warm, I loved it how the heater was on. We walked along the clean Hallway to the studio. That's where we sat down on the couch picking up the note pad and pen. Checking my phone it was about 20 to 4.

Sitting next to me I felt a warm blanket go around me. Nastu smiled with that scarf of his. He always had it on him. Cute . We just sat there staring at each other. Looking back down on the note pad I ask " how do you wanna start?" I looked back at him " I think it should be like

This is dedicated to the ones who lost their lives to early

The families who were left behind." I sighed hi eyes looked so glossy " a you see I can't rap nor wright rap."

He nodded his head no. " that's a great idea after that it should be like,

we grieve but it really don't get no better

their candle went out too soon

so much to live for still

Soon enough me and Nastu had almost the hole song finished. Checking my phone I whisper " shit" as my phone said 6:45 people should be arriving any minute. Going through my bag I find a hair brush. Brushing it out good Nastu just stared at me aimlessly. Setting it back in I ask " what".

"Nothing" he responded.

"Tell me what are you thinking"

"Your utterly beautiful " his face had a smirk plasterd on it. I couldn't help but blush. That's when Gray walked in.

"What the hell" he said " why are you guys so early ?" He was still kinda asleep in his tone of voice.

" gray we are working on a new song we need your help." I said looking at him seriously.

His eyes widened a little " what about our last song we still haven't finished".

"This on is for Chris." Nastus statement made him run and sit next to Nastu picking up our paper. Even though those two hate each other thie both really caring, maybe they like each other somewhere in thief hearts, I couldn't help but think that. Gray took out his phone texting rapidly to people. Not even 5 minutes into Gray reading our song people started to arrive. Ezra, Levy, Romeo and Laxaus showed up. Witch surprised me.

They all ran to sit closes to me and Nastu crowding around us.

Soon enough we had all of our 2 songs done. But mainly we wanted to sing 2 soon. This was about Chris and how every body felt about him, even though Wendy and others like us didn't know him singing this still gave us a good feeling in my gut. My soul. We really didn't need any instruments so gray went to the drums, levy had a string base, and every body else was singing. We all stood getting our selfs prepared. That's when we started.

[2x] Ezra aand Lucy

If I die young

bury bury me in satin

lay me down on a bed of roses

sink me in the river at dawn

send me away with the words of a love song

Gajeel

now, this is dedicated

to the ones that lost they lives

a little to early

to the families out there still in pain

I know that yall still hurtin

losin loved ones

young daughters and sons

no longer with us

to the souljas overseas

neva comin home to they families

Romeo

we grieve but it really don't get no better

their candle went out too soon

so much to live for still

just built the baby's room

last year he was the groom

and now his should is set free

but still alive in your mind

when u lay down to sleep

Nastu

they never really gone

take time like cash said

they livin in our hearts

I know it I can feel em there

they lookin down upon us

guidin us through all the struggles

helpin us to find

all the pieces of this puzzle

Gray

yeah,

the pains double when it's

someone so young

but they goin live through us

so they can see how it's done

yea all the tears and the fun

and everything in between

we raise a glass in the air

for the ones no longer seen

Lucy and Wendy

if I die young

bury bury me in satin

lay me down on a bed of roses

sink me in the river at dawn

send me away with the words of a love song

All girls

life ain't always what you

think it ought to be, no

ain't even grey,

but she buries her baby

Wendy

the sharp knife of a short life, well

Gray

Now I cant understand

why the lord is taken there kids

so many kidnappings and murders

right here around my where i live

let alone the rest of the world

my heart goes out to that girl

so RIP little caylee

how could this happen to a baby

I get so sick of this place

but I try to focus on the good

but it's hard when you lose someone

way sooner than you probably should

Nastu

if I could I'd take

all the pain away

no more funerals or visitin

cemetarys on holidays

I just wanna drift away

from all the pain that we feelin

man it's been 10 years since

chris died I'm still healin

one of the first dudes to

push me in this rappin

I'll neva forget

we shed so many tears

so tragic

you and your brother passin

how could this happen

you still here though

everytime I layin down a track man

Romeo

I gotta keep it crackin

I know that was ya dream

I do it for the ones that are no longer seen

All girls

the sharp knife of a short

life, well,

I've had just enough time

[2x]

If I die young, bury bury me in satin

lay me down on a bed of roses

sink me in the river at dawn

send me away with the words

of a love song

Looking around Laxaus and Mira were crying. Tears threatened to leave Gray and Nastu eyes. Ezra held strong but was about to snap. Levy was leaning on her base, tears streaming down her face dripping on the strings. Romeo was crying and Wendy came and hugged him. Aww. Even Wendy and Juvia were about to cry.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;

We all went shopping. I wanted to shop with Levy, Mira and Ezra. Juvia went off following Gray and Gajeel. Wendy went off with Nastu and Romeo. Laxaus just didn't come. No matter we all split up.

Levy aand I were in the book store looking at some romance novels. Reaching over for a book levy said, " ohh Lu chan you wouldn't like that one try this. That book gave me so much nightmares." Her smile went to a shudder. Nope ain't reading that book. Looking at the book she handed me it was called house of night. Sounded interesting.

We went to go ring up our books when levy tripped. She fell straight on her shin. She winced in pain. The 4 books she was walking with lurched forward scattering. She rolled on to her but and lifted her leg to show me.

All I Could do was gasp. She was bleeding badly.

What will happen to levy. Will she be able to play for the concert. Or funeral I would say. And what's going down at the funeral.


	7. Screwed

**Sorry this is a little short, a viewer asked to be updated quickly... So yea**

I scream for help at the clerk, "hello! Does any body have first aid" I yelled. Soon enough a man who is totally cute came running up in brown pants and a white shirt holdin a box. I am holding Levys wound with the palm of my hand as he opens the box. I grab the little packet that fell out and rip it open with my teeth. I take my palm away and start to clean her wound with the wet pad.

Levy winced at the pain and cleaning of her wound, while crying her eyes out. The cut must be 3 inches long up and down her shin. As soon as I cleaned it, I took a paper towel and started to clean up her bloody leg. The clerk began to slowly bandage her wound. As soon as we finished, the cute clerk said " you to should go to the doctors now." As he stood up, i said a thanks.

Helping Levy up I put her hand over my shoulder and walkout of the store to find the ones who drove me and levy, Gajeel and Nastu. The crowd who stood around doing nothing but watching us disappeared somewhere else. I pulled my cell phone out and mumbled " shit".

"Levy chan do you have Gajeels phone number in your contacts?" I ask as I start texting Nastu to meet us in front of sexy boots. (Yes I couldn't think of a name of a shop. ) I gently place levy on the bench. She was biting her hand in pain. She nodded yes.

She took her hand out of her mouth that is covered in bite marks. "Lu chan it's under bf" I stop going through her purse and couldn't think how cute that is. Wait when did they start dating!? Never mind that. I found her phone and called Gajeel.

A deep gruff voice answered. "Hello.. Levy"

"No it's Lucy it's an emergency. Meet us infront of sexy boots, it's north of the food court." I said in a rush. Then hung up.

Right after I hung up, I heard running foot steps from the east and west. On the west of me was Nastu and east Gajeel. Gajeel has a hand n his pocket rustling around, "here's the keys your driving" he tree the keys at Nastu. I turn around and place Levys around my shoulder and started to walk.

Gajeel walking behind us and us following Nastu. Levy started to stumble and I couldn't hold her. I tripped over her leg. I stumbled as I lost levy, and warm arms wrapped around my shoulder. I look up to see Nastu with his toothy grin, and turn to levy being cradled by Gajeel.

We began to walk when a warm arm went around my waist, turning to Nastus muscular well built body, and his weird grin I say nothing but step closer into his strong arm. When we arrived at Nastus red fast car, Gajeel threw levy into the back seat and slid in with her. I opened the car door and land on the cushiony chair. Nastu started the car and zoomed out of the lot.

I take out my I phone and next everybody in the band that we left for the hospital and we will arrive late.

At the hospital

The doc came out with a clipboard. Her curly brown hair bobbed up and down. Gajeel was pacing around for about 30 minutes. While I tried to cheer him up. "So does she need stitches" asked I.

"Yes, she does" her voice was soft and light.

"Do you think she can play at a concert any time soon." Asked Nastu.

"Sitting yes, standing depends on how strong she is if she's able to walk as well" she responded.

"Shit" Gajeel mumbled. "How much time is it going to be?" Gajeel asks in a clear voice.

"About an hour or so." Oh how I wanted to scream just do it right now you bitch, she is in pain. And by Gajeel and Nastus expression they want to too. "You us can go home and the hospital will call when she's ready." Her careless voice, she didn't care at all.

"Okay" I say because I am worried about the boys lurching onto her and kill her. Really short tempered fools. The doctor walked away and before they could do any thing I yell "sit both of you" Nastu sat next to me and Gajeel sat next to Nastu.

Soon enough I began to read as the boys were playing Rock Paper Scissors and arm wrestling each other. About 7/8ths in to my book both boys heads popped up, and they ran to a bluenett, with big puffy brown eyes. Just before Gajeel claimed the first hug I ran towards her screaming "levy chan, levy chan." I gave her a nice bigg hug. " I can't believe you left me with theses idiots all alone, do you know how mush they wanted to attack that stupid doctor?" I look up to see the doctor standing right behind levy. Dammit. I want just walk away.


	8. The day is coming

**This one is really short I'm sorry -bows head- I will make the next one really long.**

And that's exactly what I did. I hand her my wallet, grab Nastu by the shirt and walk away. "Oi Lucy, let me go" he said stumbling. I kept walking as we exited the hospital, and went straight to the car.

As soon as we reached the car, I let him go. He straightened his back as he met my eyes. I looked away from him crossing my hands over my chest. "Common Luce, relax. It's not like your going to meet her again." He put an arm over my shoulder trapping me to the car. He put my fore head to his, and gently kissed me. It was a sweet, short, soft kiss.

We both just looked at each other saying nothing. "Lu chan" levy scampered over with her bandaged shin and cruches (I don't know how to spell it, but the stick type things you use when you hurt your leg like levy.) Gajeel followed behind, "here's your wallet luchan. The doctor has no intentions of seeing you again." She said smiling handing me my pickachu wallet. I like it us it's o darn cute!

We all piled into the car and drove to the office

.

One day before the funeral.

"This is our last practice before our performance" Mira's soft motherly voice sang. "Make it perfect." Her aura changed to scary.

Levy at base, Juvia holding a wooden gutair, instead of Ezra singing we put her on drums, and every one else clapping to the beat.

When we ended, Mira's face looked full of pride and happiness. No tears spilled this time, as if they couldn't. If something were stoping them, but making them happy, and keeping the pain out of their hearts but no tears.

We finished and went home with our instruments. The great feeling of being home washed over me. I sinked into the bath, taking as much time as possible, dried off, Changed into my pjs, had a slice of pie, and wrote in my journal. After all that I became completely pooped. I lay in bed and fell asleep.

'Beep!beep'

Time to get up, big stage today. I thought as I changed into my cloths.

**Ha well next two chapters are going to be the last... I think, who knows. Well I love you all. Bye, bye. See ya next time. **


	9. The funeral, and 4 months later

**Okay so this is one of the last chapters. What's going to be at the funeral. How does Lucy do with all the pressure.**

I slip on a black shirt, and jeans. Followed by a trench coat, that is also black. I head towards the kitchen, and pull the last smart water out of the almost empty refrigerator. I take a big swig of it, and head to my bed once more.

I pick my phone off my bed, check the time9:43 and slip it into my coat. I head to the door, and grab one of my favorite pairs of shoes. My black bots, with fuzz outlines. I slip them on and head to Levys. Her place is 3 doors down in the top floor.

I grab my keys, and fumble with the keys till I find her blue, and orange striped key. I enter the key and turn unlock the brown door. "Levy, levy chan" I enter.

"Oh Lu chan I will be out in a sec." She yell Fromm the bathroom. She opened the white door, and she looked amazing. Her hair not in a norm headband but let lose, her hair curled and the front long hairs tied back with the rest. Her dress tight around her body, and cut at the knees. She had white bandages on her leg, and black convers. "What do I look bad?" She asked.

I nod a no "you look stunning."

"Good, Mira should call me any second and we will be leaving." She said with her small voice.

Ring ring

"Oh that's her, see I told you." She limped over to her bag at the table. Pulling out her phone " hello, Mira... Oka we will be out soon. Yea, bye" she hung up, and looked over to me. She gave me a huge smile " lets get going"

"Right," we stepped out the door and down the stairs. Mira had her huge seianna van from Toyota, parked up in front. Me and levy entered and I pressed the small button for the door to close. I sink into the cloth seat, what if they don't like me? Will they appreciate our presence? Is the song going to do? Why am I worrying so much? Have I ever worried so much about our songs?!

A warm hand touched mine, "Lu chan relax"

"I've never been so worried in my life." It was an exaggeration but it's a pretty damn close run.

"It's okay, they aren't going to judge us. Cana will great you sober, and by the end of the time she'll be drunk off her ass. Gramps will love you, Guildarts will find you interesting so don't be worried. These are all family to us. So don't worry" she gave a sad smile.

"What's your guys favorite memory of Chris, and his brother?" Oh my gosh did I seriously just say that. "I'm sorry you guys, don't have to answer. I was thinking out loud" I put my hands in front of my face a snaked them furiously.

"It okay Lucy" Mira's sweet voice chimed. "Mine has to be when Cana was giving him a fortune, and he didn't like the things about it. He took her furry blue bag, and started to run away. Then Guildarts took it away returning it to his daughter. He got scolded and began to cry."

"Haha I remember that one. But mine was when me and Ezra were bathing and he came in. He didn't know we were in there but Ezra beat him pretty well. He had a sprained wrist. It was funny." Levy was smiling.. That sweet smile turned into something sad " if you ask Nastu or gray they would say something about writing songs, with Chris and his brother. Or when they would go to the beach with the brothers. They always spent the most time together."

She held her tears in, not wanting to ruin her make up. "We are here" Mira janes sad voice whispered out. We all slid out of the car, the funeral home sat in the middle of nowhere. Few cars sat in the parking lot. And the hills rolled on, but the stones of sadness were giving a weird vibe. It seemed as if it were Pride.

Mira carried the string base for levy. We followed the path to the first row. The 21rst and 22nd tomb stone was where we are going to preform. The others already stood with eachother. Some smiling, with sad faces. But most held tears.

When we reached them we got in our positions. Even though it has no stage it felt s if the sun were our stage. Every body seeing us, even though it is a small audience. Mira announced us, with Laxaus. "This is solo fairies, and soul eaters. You may no most but for the others it's Gajeel redfox, Lucy he"

"No it's just Lucy, Lucy is fine." I yelled out like a weirdo.

"Calm down Luce" Nastu put his arm on my shoulder.

"Juvia lockster, and Wendy marvel." Mira pointed at each of us. They all cheered for us. The all wore black, but with certain speck of color. Like a woman with a blue purse, and a man with a a new white smoke pipe.

"Alright let's get started "Nastu screamed into the mic.

"Shut up, you don't have to scream so loud flame brain" gray yelled into his mic.

"Y'all shut" Gajeel yelled.

The crowd started to laugh yelling 'you guys never change, and my my a lively group.'

"Shut up medal head." Nastu yelled.

"Oh rea.." A intense amount of power of air rained down on the people around us.

"Gi chan" Nastu yelled " Guildarts" he ran over and hugged both of them.

"Baka get started already" the older man yelled. As both of them walked overto the audience.

"Right. " I take a glance around me. Levy sat at a chair right behind me with. Mic in front of her, Ezra plopped next to her with her drum set.

The line of us started with Gajeel, gray, Juvia, Nastu, me, Romeo and, Wendy.

I let out the first few words as a whisper.

Me and Juvias guitar solo.

If I die young

bury bury me in satin

lay me down on a bed of roses

sink me in the river at dawn

send me away with the words of a love song

Gajeels strong, ruff voice let out. I tapped my foot our beet. Not to worried about the song by more. The drums and bass let our voices dance in the wind. We all clapped with the voice and others in the Adrienne did as well.

now, this is dedicated

to the ones that lost they lives

a little to early

to the families out there still in pain

I know that yall still hurtin

losin loved ones

young daughters and sons

no longer with us

to the souljas overseas

neva comin home to they families

Romeo had a sweet voice, but fearless tone. He didn't let his age drag him down, he le tears stream when he sung. Most of the audience stared at us intently. The tears of some pilling.

we grieve but it really don't get no better

their candle went out too soon

so much to live for still

just built the baby's room

last year he was the groom

and now his should is set free

but still alive in your mind

when u lay down to sleep

Nastu gave no tone with his song. He became emotionless as he sung.

they never really gone

take time like cash said

they livin in our hearts

I know it I can feel em there

they lookin down upon us

guidin us through all the struggles

helpin us to find

all the pieces of this puzzle

Gray had the same issue emotionless, no heart.

yeah,

the pains double when it's

someone so young

but they goin live through us

so they can see how it's done

yea all the tears and the fun

and everything in between

we raise a glass in the air

for the ones no longer seen

Lucy and Wendy

if I die young

bury bury me in satin

lay me down on a bed of roses

sink me in the river at dawn

send me away with the words of a love song

All girls (Juvia me Wendy)

life ain't always what you

think it ought to be, no

ain't even grey,

but she buries her baby

Wendy

the sharp knife of a short life, well

Grays eyes told me he isn't going to she'd a tear but stand tall. Pride covered us. The band stood tall with the sadness.

Now I cant understand

why the lord is taken there kids

so many kidnappings and murders

right here around my where i live

let alone the rest of the world

my heart goes out to that girl

so RIP little caylee

how could this happen to a baby

I get so sick of this place

but I try to focus on the good

but it's hard when you lose someone

way sooner than you probably should

Nastu wouldn't shed a tear even when now tears streamed down most of the faces, and bobs were heard nothing came.

if I could I'd take

all the pain away

no more funerals or visitin

cemetarys on holidays

I just wanna drift away

from all the pain that we feelin

man it's been 10 years since

chris died I'm still healin

one of the first dudes to

push me in this rappin

I'll neva forget

we shed so many tears

so tragic

you and your brother passin

how could this happen

you still here though

everytime I layin down a track man

Romeo

I gotta keep it crackin

I know that was ya dream

I do it for the ones that are no longer seen

All girls

the sharp knife of a short

life, well,

I've had just enough time

[2x]

If I die young, bury bury me in satin

lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with words of a love song.

A single, hot, salty tear escaped my eyes. It streamed down, as the rest stayed quiet. The first cheer then every body began cheering.

Many had tears in there faces... No every one began to she'd tears, but 3 people. Gray, Ezra and Nastu. They have puffy cheeks, and red eyes as if they cried every single tear, but never shed one. They have already cried as much as they can, but stand tall with pride as the rest cry.

I walk towards a woman with a blue fuzzy bag. Where have I heard that. Levy was telling me about her. "Are you Cana?" I ask.

"Yes I am Cana." She stared at me.

"Hi I'm Lucy I have heard a lot about you" I stuck out my hand to have a hand shake.

Instead of a hand shake she handed me a bottle of beer. Then she slug her arm over my shoulder. I look around to ask a help me, but levy us with 2 boys that she was in the picture with, Juvia followed gray, Romeo talked with Guildarts,Wendy, and the old man.

"Yo Cana don't touch my woman!" Every one became silent as Nastu pulled me over his shoulder, and started to argue with Cana. They looked dumb founded. I on Nastus shoulder became the center of attention. People began to gossip 'I thought is was going to be Lissana, what about Lissana, Lissana'

"Nastu"

"Yeah Luce"

"Could you, put me down!" I hit him on the head.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard"

"I'm sorry, Nastu."

"Nastu... " a small white haired girl popped out of nowhere. She's a statruss no doubt. " I thought you promised to become my husband, so why, why is she your girl."

"That was when we were children, how many times do I hav to say it. It was 3 years before Chris died. I changed, I don't love you... I really never had." Nastu looked away from her.

Lissana dropped into tears. Nobody said any thing. But Mira went to Lissana, an every one welcomed our relation ship.

Every thing went well. I got to meet Guildarts, and Nastus friends. I am now canas drinking buddy. I met jet and droy, who seem to like levy...Alot. Then became jelous of the new found relationship of Gajeel and her. Laxaus didn't announce his affairs with Mira. Then every one became a match maker for Romeo and Wendy. Romeo showed me to his dad, and said how he made new friends.

All together every one was really nice. They loved my song... No there song, every one loved their song.

4 months later.

"Oh shit we are going to be late" Nastu yelled. All of us ran back stage getting our instruments, and walking on the stage. The lights betted down on us. Colors splashed around us, and the audience screaming all of our names.

**really long just like promised. Well bye bye. Review your thoughts.**


	10. This is the end

**This is the last chapter. Review, favorite, pms, I like.**

4 months later.

"Oh shit we are going to be late" Nastu yelled. All of us ran back stage getting our instruments, and walking on the stage. The lights betted down on us. Colors splashed around us, and the audience screaming all of our names.

I check behind me, Ezra and levy are ready. I check to Romeo and Wendy, Wendy is at key board and Romeos at the grand piano. Juvia gave a big smile, and Gajeel just gave me a glance. I look back to Juvia, and the audience screamed once more.

Lucy, let out. The gutair let sweet melodys.

I just can't escape

It's like you're here with me now

But the words you say

They always seem to fade out

Since you been away

I'm just a face in the crowd

Someday, Someday

I know you're coming back

Nastu, took after Lucy. The drums beat to the song made the add ounce tone out, when Lucy sings.

Down in the dirt,

With your blood on my hands.

I blacked out,

But now I do understand,

That you were too good,

For this world so you left it.

Everything turned red,

And then you made an exit.

Romeo

I don't even know,

If it was your time.

But like all good things,

That pass you by,

Just like a lost soul,

In the time of need.

It made me grow up fast,

And put some blood on my knees.

And you don't even know

It's beyond you.

Nastu

Thinking you could never die,

Like you're bulletproof.

So I guess you had to leave,

You were born with wings.

But you were never happy,

'Til the angels sing.

Lucy and Wendy, sang.

I just can't escape

It's like you're here with me now

But the words you say

They always seem to fade out

Since you been away

I'm just a face in the crowd

Someday, Someday

I know you're coming back down

Someday, Someday

I know you're coming back down

Gray started to rap.

I'm ashes to ashes,

I'm dust to dust.

And when a man turns to ashes,

Forget about love.

Like the feeling inside you,

With the bottle beside you.

You both end up empty

Like an angel just died too.

I look to the heavens,

To the sky,

And the rest.

I looked inside myself,

I felt my heart in my chest.

Somethings are born blue,

There's nothing to say.

Some hearts can stay true,

When falling away.

Come lay down beside me,

What could one life mean?

It's only what I've seen,

It's only just one dream.

Tell my baby I love her,

And I wish I could hold her.

It's hard to say goodbye,

When you know that it's over.

Levy and juivia

I just can't escape

It's like you're here with me now

But the words you say

They always seem to fade out

Since you been away

I'm just a face in the crowd

Someday, someday

I know you're coming back down

Someday, someday

I know you're coming back down

One day, one day

I know you're coming back down

Nastu

I know you're coming back

Gray

Know you're coming back

Both

I know you're coming back down

Levy started to whisper with the boys.

I know you're coming back

Know you're coming back

I know you're coming back down (down)

Gray Nastu levy

I know you're coming back

Know you're coming back

I know you're coming back down

Romeo

I know you're coming back

Know you're coming back

I know you're coming back down

Wendy

I know you're coming back down

Levy, Wendy, Lucy, and Juvia sang all together but in different cords.

I just can't escape

It's like you're here with me now

But the words you say

They always seem to fade out

Since you been away

I'm just a face in the crowd

Someday, someday

I know you're coming back down

Someday, someday

I know you're coming back down

One day, one day

Wendy.

I know you're coming back down

We finished our first and went to our second, then 3rd and 4rth. Soon enough we got to our closing song. 2 soon. We sang it gracefully and people in the audience began to she'd tears. We finally finished, gray, Nastu, Wendy, and Romeo jumped off stage and started to sign stuff. Wendy almost got kidnapped but luckily her soon to be boy friend was there.(FYI if your stupid enough it's Romeo).

We head back to our changing rooms, and went to our hotels. The resort is great, huge bath tubs, pools, all you can eat dinner. Yup.

4 years later.

Exactly 2 years ago, the solo faries and soul eaters disbanded. Gray, Juvia went on to be duets and start dating. Gajeel, levy, Lucy, Nastu went on to be called the Hollywood undead (love that band(and started to date)). Mira and Laxaus married, and have a 6 month old baby. And Romeo and Wendy go on tours, becoming one of the best duet piano players.

Some say they don't talk and hate each other but really whenever they can they meetup and socialize. Lucy is talking to levy, holding Mira's child in her arms. They chat about how cute he is, and baby stuff. Ezra is giving Gajeel lessons on the drums, Nastu and gray are fighting and breaking stuff, while Laxaus is yelling at them to stop breaking his stuff. Romeo and Wendy chat with Mira, and Juvia.

All together they are all really happy. While some one, no not someone, but something watches them. He smiles, and turns around. "You guys no longer need me. I guess this is a farewell" and he disappears.

**message me who you think, that man is. :) cuz I know, but I want to know who your thinking of. Well this is the end of my first story.**


End file.
